A Bringing of Miracles
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Sequel to 'Yes to Black Friday.' Tony and Ziva are finally together and their getting married. Will they last? What does Gibbs say? Something is coming to tear them apart and it might succeed. Now a One- Shot.


**Author's Note: **Here's the beginning of a wonderful fan fic. Don't you think? (: Anyways. You asked for it, now your getting it. Sorry that it has taken me a while to get it posted! I've been finishing up Cancer Schmancer and didn't want to work on two. This is going to be short, but continued from my One- Shot, Yes to Black Friday. So. Here's your early Christmas present(:

* * *

"OmiGod!" Abby screamed out into the air. "Your getting married!" She jumped up and down like a child at a candy store. Abby - as well as everyone else - had been waiting years for this to happen. "We've got to start planning the wedding now," she hugged Ziva, again. "Have you set a date? A place? Have you done anything?"

"Abby, Abby. Calm down. It didn't happen that long ago and your already talking a wedding?" Ziva loved her best friend, but sometimes she didn't get how she could have so much energy built up in her. "We'll start talking the wedding soon, I promise."

"Yeah, Abs." Tony hugged her, gently. "We've got plenty of time to plan for a wedding." He moved back around to place his arm around Ziva.

Not much of the team were talking, only Abby. The shock on McGee's face was the best of it - Gibbs on the other hand wasn't happy about any of it. Of that, everyone is sure. He had already made it clear they had broke rule twelve and that they would be punished harshly for it. Although - love happens when you least expect it. Which is why Gibbs had been taking it easy on them for now. He never answered a question as to why that's his rule twelve, but there is only one reason that it's there. _Jenny. _

"I want this kept out of the office. I don't want to see you favoring each other. You treat the entire team the same," his loud, deep voice questioned through the air. Gibbs didn't want to offend them and he didn't want to defend them either. He wanted his team to be happy, even if it could mess everything up. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Yes, Boss."

"Then, Abby. You have a wedding to plan." Gibbs softly smiled at Ziva. She's the closest thing he's had to family - closest thing he's had to a daughter since Kelly. Gibbs didn't want her getting hurt; she had already saw so much in her life. _Why mess it up even more? _He patted her shoulder as well as Tony's. "You've done good, DiNozzo. Don't let her kill you now."

Tony rolled his eyes, "come on, Boss. She won't kill me." He turned to his beautiful fiance. "You wouldn't kill me, right?" When she didn't answer, his mind wandered to having to sleep with his eyes open at night. "Right?"

"Depends." Ziva chuckled and went back to her desk.

"So, McLonely. What do you have to say about this?" Tony pranced his way to his favorite team member's desk. "Mclonely, he's so lonely. He has nobody - to call his own."

"I'm not so sure you are the one to sing that, Tony. Won't be long until your lonely if you don't change." Gibbs joined in with his own laughter. "But, I'm happy for you, Ziva."

"What? Your not happy for me?"

"No. I don't like you," a smirk cascaded across McGee's face. Of course he had always thought of McGee as his own brother - the only person he could count on, besides Abby.

"Well, aren't you just McNice."

"I am, McDead."

Tony moved to run back over to his desk. "Boss? When are we going back out to the field?"

"Whenever it stops snowing and we can actually get there," Gibbs' eyes moved to the windows. Snow fell from the sky in a blizzard movement - seemed like a rush on the way down.

* * *

It had been hard for each one of them to return to work that day, but no one was going to hold an excuse as to why they weren't there. Tony had instantly drove Ziva - though she's an amazing driver - the winter was worse than the year before and she wasn't really use to driving in their weather yet. He wasn't going to let his soon-to-be-wife wreck and kill herself before they even had a chance at life together. So. Now they were all stuck at the office - looking at having to spend the night there. The roads had been closed for hours and nobody had recieved a call saying they were clear.

"So. We're kind of stuck here?" McGee asked Gibbs, quitely. "There's no way I can stand staying here if Tony is staying, too."

"Well, it isn't like anyone is going anywhere. Does it, McGee?" When he recieved a head shake of 'no,' he rolled his eyes. "Then you can sleep on seperate ends of the building. You won't have to be around each other."

"Fine, Boss."

* * *

Ziva - always being the first finished with paperwork - placed herself on top of Tony's desk as he worked. Even though they couldn't return home to have their usual movie night and cuddle, as long as they had each other they were going to be fine. She played around with his hair, done her nails, laid on the floor, and Tony still hadn't finished. Gibbs and McGee had already taken their spots somewhere in the building to sleep, tired of sitting there watching Ziva and Tony.

"Can't you fake your paperwork? I'm tired." Ziva sat up on the floor. "How much do you like anyway?"

"Three." Tony shook his head as he pushed his desk chair back, "but I'll finish then later on in the morning."

"Good, because I'm terribly sleepy and I can't go to sleep by myself here."

Tony grinned and took Ziva by the hand. He helped her up out of the floor before sweeping her bridal style in his arms. "Might as well get use to it," they both laughed. He carried her over behind the stairs, going back to his desk to grab the pillows Vance had passed out to them. He placed one under her head and one under his. "Goodnight, sweetcheeks. I love you."

"Night, hairybutt. I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **How well did you like? Please review and let me know if I wasted my time continuing. D: We were out for snow all last week, now we're out today and tomorrow(: Probably the rest of this week, too. Then I'm on Christmas break! :D So, I'll update often if you like it.


End file.
